


Subtlty is for the Weak

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Childbirth, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Psychological Horror, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellaluna Lehnsherr tries to find inspiration for a writing project, but will this journey have drastic consequences, and will closed doors be opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the message in the wrong places

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters (except the OC's) the rest belong to marvel 
> 
> Feel free to comment.

One afternoon, Bellaluna was sitting in her apartment wondering on what to write, because she was approached by a group named HEToM or Humans for the Ethical Treatment of Mutants to help write a booklet to help people accept mutants.

but the thing with this organization is that pretty much most mutants Bellaluna know shows disdain for the group(including Bellaluna herself;) because even though they have good intention, mostly doing more harm than good and often does stuff that are at best unorthodox and is at worst morally questionable.

In fact the only reason she agreed was because they'll be paying $100.00 to write for them just once, and that they kept bugging her for months and she agreed so they'll finally leave her alone.

"I should make the message subtle, but not too subtle for people won't get it; how can I do that? I know, I'll ask some people around to see what to do; that'll help."

She then left the apartment and drove her smart car to the academy to ask her pama and friends from the academy for advice.

She soon entered the academy, where her pama Charles is teaching a genetics class; so she decides to ask her friend Scott Summers.

Hey Scott I was wondering how to convey a message in a story and the subtlety of it?"

"Well the answer is quite, scream the message while jumping up and down, and banging two pots and pans together until people get it; because SUBTLEY IS FOR THE WEAK!"

"But the problem with that is that after a while people will get annoyed by it and eventually will just ignore it altogether."

"Who cares, most of our messages are as subtle as getting hit in the face with a brick anyway to begin with?"

"I'll try someone else"

She soon decided to walk to the Genetics classroom where the class was dismissed.

"hey pama, I was wondering if you can help me out with something, I'm just wondering how to convey a message in a story."

"Did you ask Scott?"         

"Yes and he was no help whatsoever"

"I'd like to help but with exams, I'm too busy; go ask your father"

"Okay"

After she left the academy she drove over to the villain's layer complex which was an abandoned self storage center that the city didn't bother to tear down.

Bellaluna then knocked on the door where Erik, Mystique, and some other people were working on the usual trying to take over the world.

"Hey dad, do you know how to convey a message in a story and have subtlety in it?"

"Who needs subtlety, IT'S FOR THE WEAK!"

He soon grabbed two pans that were lying around and started hitting them together to the tune of somewhere over the rainbow.

"Okay I get it, you can stop now dad."

"Does anyone else have any ideas?'

At that point no one was listening to Bellaluna, then suddenly her phone started beeping.

"Come over to HQ ASAP, you have to see this - Thora"

"Well bye and thanks for all the help"

She then drove to the Avengers HQ.


	2. Expanding Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellaluna turns to her friends for looking for inspiration, and we learn that this universe may not be as different as our own. 
> 
> OFDb is Online Film Database (a reference to IMDb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters (except the OCs) the rest belong to marvel. 
> 
> This is obviously a reference to Tumblr, the Loki fandom, and the pairing Thorki. I have nothing against them (in fact if it wasn't for Thorki, this series wouldn't have been revived. So I'm not hating on it.

After walking for what seems like hours, Bellaluna was at the Avenger's HQ; after she got a text from her friend Thora, who was chilling on the roof.

"I'm actually glad you called because I was trying to figure out what to write for HEToM and I don't have a clue how I should convey the message with subtlety?"

"I wouldn't know how to help you, but I'm sure someone in this building that could help."

"I guess, well anyway why did you text me?"

"I was at this cafe with Stephanie yesterday, well first have you heard of the comic Poseidon; the one about the Greek god of the ocean?"

"Yeah vaguely." Bellaluna replied

"Well anyway I read on OFDb that there's a movie based on it out now, and it looks like it's gonna fail, but the most craziest thing is the fandom and the shippers."

"Why's that?"

"First on the blog site topple, almost everyone is falling in love with the villain Hades: Fangirling over him, creating theories of why he's a sympathetic character and misunderstood, and they're even making him and Poseidon a couple; they're brothers for crying out loud."

"Well isn't Hades adopted, so that creates a little loophole."

"And despite the insanity of it, I'm finding myself getting sucked in, I'm even finding myself shipping Poseidon/Hades."

"Don't worry I ship them as well, and doesn't all of this sound familiar?"

"Hmm, a movie based on a comic which was based on ancient mythology that has grown a fandom where the villain who just wants to rule the world is loved and sympathized ,and the hero and villain/adopted brother of said hero are lovers, I'll get back to you on that because my mind is blank now."

"Okay well, let me know when you get it."

Bellaluna soon noticed Brandy sitting on a chair near by reading a book.

"maybe she could help."

"Hey Brandy, I was wondering if you can help me out with something, I'm trying to write a booklet for HEToM and I wondering how to convey a message with the right amount of subtlety?"

"Maybe, you should add in symbolism and metaphors like you often do, like with "The Android's Desires" like with all of the references to the number three and triplets."

"Well it's for a booklet so I don't think it'll help, and the actual reason for all of the references to the number three and triplets is that it just made sense."

"Well maybe a walk will help you out, in fact maybe I'll tag along"

"Well it wouldn't hurt, thanks."

"No problem."

"Maybe I'll join you guys."

Later while walking around in the city, Thora was wondering what HEToM was.

Hey Bellaluna, I heard you mentioning HEToM; and I was wondering what is HEToM anyway?"

"It's "Humans for the Ethical Treatment of Mutants," it's this organization that tries to help with mutant rights; but in actuality they're actually just a joke."

"Why's that?"

"Because while they have good intentions, they usually make things from bad to worse and even my dad thinks they're insane; and that's saying something."

"Wait if you're against them, why are you working for them?"

"Because for the past 3 months, they kept bothering me to do this project and they said if I did this; I'd not only get $100.00 in cash but they'd finally leave me alone"

Bellaluna soon noticed that Brandy had pretty much all of the books that Bellaluna had written."

I didn't know you were a fan of my work, awesome."

I've been reading them ever since I first read "The Baby in the Lab," it was one of the books that was in the Weyland Corps waiting room in the New York district."

"Wait a minute why were you at Weyland Corps?" Bellaluna asked.

"Because I sometimes travel with my pama, Stephanie, and Tonya; and he was making a business deal with Weyland."

"I didn't know that."

Then suddenly Bellaluna had an idea.

Hey Brandy, have you ever been to New Jersey?

"Yep, quite a few time; I actually know two girls from there, Dawn Blake and Aurora Wayne, they're twin sisters I met a year ago, Why?"

"Maybe I'll find the answer in Gotham New Jersey, and maybe even stop by the town of Dark Horse if we can't find anything there."

"It'll be interesting to see what the outside of Marvella is."

"Awesome let's go." Brandy said as they head to the bus stop to New Jersey.


	3. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they head to Gotham New Jersey, questions about Bellaluna's past are starting to go through her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters (except the OCs) the rest belong to marvel.
> 
> UPDATE: I've made a bit of a change to the character of Serenity for a future story.

After waiting for close to an hour at the bus stop, the bus for New Jersey arrived.  
  
Thora was looking out the window, Stephanie was asleep, Bellaluna was staring off into space, and Tonya was texting her father to let Bruce and Loki know that Thora and Brandy are with them so Loki and Bruce won't freak out and try to destroy Manhattan.     
  
"So what's it like at New Jersey, Brandy?  
  
"It's a bit like New York City at night; I think that's the best way to describe it."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
After a while after arriving at Gotham, Bellaluna cringed in pain.  
  
"Ouch my neck."  
  
Thora then noticed that Bellaluna's right eye was bright eye.  
  
"Uh Bellaluna, why is your right eye right like?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Bellaluna said as she grabbed a mirror from her bag.  
  
"UGH not again."  
  
The others just looked in confusion.  
  
"Whenever I get really stressed, I would have neck spasms, the white part of my left eye goes completely red for a second."  
  
"How long has this been happening?"  
  
"Ever since I was a baby."

"I'm also noticing that lately, you have been spacing out lately."  
  
"I've just had trouble sleeping lately, I'll explain later."    
  
Soon they walked around talking to random people to see if they could help them, but with no results.  
  
They soon decided to maybe ask Aurora and Dawn for help.  
  
After asking for directions, they found the apartment where Dawn and Aurora live with their pama John and their father Bruce.  
  
They soon found the apartment number and knocked on the door, a young girl around 13 years old wearing a white t-shirt with faded blue jeans answers.  
  
"Hey Dawn, how are you?"  
  
"Hi Brandy I'm fine, what brings you to Gotham?"  
  
"I was wondering if you and your sister can help us out with something."  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Well I'll need to explain it to both you and Aurora." .  
  
"Sure she's in the living room, reading a book."  
  
"Thanks for letting us in on such short notice."

"No problem." Dawn said.  
  
Aurora soon noticed the group of people standing in front of her, she placed the book down.  
  
She had black jeans and a black sweater, and her hair was covering her right eye.

"Hey Brandy, what brings you to Gotham New Jersey?"  
  
"I was wondering if you and Dawn could help my friend Bellaluna with this writing project, she's working on."  
  
After a moment of thinking, Aurora nodded yes.  
  
"So what do you need help with."  
  
"Well I... I was wondering if you can help me with trying to convey a message in a...a...a story with sub...sublety." Bellaluna stuttered nervously.  
  
"Well that depends, what is this project for?"  
  
"It's for HEToM, a mutant rights charity that does more harm than good."  
  
"Well here's a simple answer, just be honest"  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"With stuff like this, it's best to be honest, clear, and not sugar coat it."  
  
Bellaluna soon realized something, maybe they were right.  
  
"Oh my god, you're right; how did I not realize this before?"

"Who knows? Anyway I'm glad to help.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Okay bye, well thanks for the help."  
  
"No problem."

As they soon walked to the bus stop they had trouble knowing which bus was which.  
  
"I'm sure it's bus #7 is the bus to New York."  
  
"No it's bus #8.  
  
"Maybe it's bus #79.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I have this gut feeling that this is it."  
  
"Okay, we'll go with that bus."  
  
A half hour later, they got off the bus.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH, WE'RE IN MAINE!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know that the bus lead to Maine."  
  
"Well I guess we're just gonna have to stay here for the night I guess."  
  
"So where would a hotel be?"  
  
"Actually staying at a hotel would be a bad idea, since this town is very strange at night."  
  
"Well where would the safest place be?"  
  
"We could always try Weyland Corps, I have some pretty good ties there."  
  
They soon all agreed and walked to the nearest bar to ask for directions.  
  
They soon entered and while Brandy was asking for directions, Thora was telling stories about her homeland, and Tonya and Stephanie were talking with Bellaluna.  
  
"I have honestly never heard of HEToM before, you'd think they'd be more well know".  
  
"Yeah well they have been around since the 60's, and have recently gotten media attention."  
  
"Well what caused the group to form?"  
  
"It was actually because of Weyland Corps, because of this project that almost got a mutant killed."  
  
"I never heard of that."  
  
"It was kept under wraps for years, but a former member of the project who helped form the group gave them information."  
  
Bellaluna went on to explained that she knew it from talking to some members while waiting for some meetings.  
  
Then Bellaluna noticed something on the news.  
  
"Is it okay if you can turn the TV up please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good evening this is Channel 50 News with Ana Grey, Mutants rights charity Humans for the Ethical Treatment of Mutants or HEToM has been shut down and all of the members have been arrested for fraud. More on the scene with Christian Steele, Christian."  
  
"Ana I'm here live outside the former headquarter of HEToM where police are now taking the members, to custody.  
"With HEToM they have had trouble with the law ever since the 60's with the most infamous case being attempting to stop a secret project by the Weylan Corps in Maine." We'll let you know if there has been any update, this has been Christian Steele signing out."  
  
"Thank you Christian, and now weather."  
  
Bellaluna, Tonya, and Stephanie just stood there wide eyed and in shock.  
  
"I got the directions to Weyland."  
  
They soon left and walked to Weyland.  
  
"So Brandy how do you have good ties to the Weyland Corps anyhow?" Thora asked.  
  
"Well not only does father have a partnership with them but I'm also friends with these twin sisters who have lived there, their whole lives." Brandy replied.  
  
Soon after making it to Weyland, they walked in and Brandy walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Hey I was wondering if we could stay for just one night, we ended up here by mistake since SOMEONE DUN GOOFED!"  
  
"Dude how was I suppose to know that was the wrong bus? They all look the same at night."

"Sure we'll just need you to scan your thumb prints for security reasons."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Soon after everyone else scanned their thumbs, it was Bellaluna's turn and she had a nervous look in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Bella?"  
  
"It's just that Pama has told me that thumb scans are dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry, I assure you that these are 100% safe and confidential."  
  
"Well alright I guess."  
  
She soon placed her thumb on the scanner, and after a second it was soon over, she quickly backed away in fear and tripped over herself.  
  
"Bellaluna, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm alright, OW NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Soon her right eye was red again, as if it was covered in blood.  
  
"I'll be back shortly, there seems to be a problem with the scanner, I'll have Serenity show you you're rooms.  
  
Soon a young woman around Bellaluna's age entered, she had long brown hair, her left eye was blue  and her right eye was green, and she had a calm look to her.  
  
"Hello my name is Serenity."  
  
"Hey Serenity, these are my friends, Thora Thordöttir, Tonya Stark, Stephanie Rogers, and Bellaluna Lehnsherr."  
  
"The famous author Bellaluna Lehnsherr?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is a honor to meet you Ms. Lehnsherr, your work is well known here and loved."  
  
As they walked to the sleep chambers, Bellaluna had this strange feeling that she was there before and that she met Serenity before, they soon made it to the sleep chamber.  
  
"You will sleep here for the night, and Ms Lehnsherr; if you want to, I'd would love for you to meet my father, pama, and sister."  
  
"Sure, I don't see any harm with that."  
  
They soon walked to the android science section, Bellaluna felt an uneasy feeling that wouldn't go away.  
  
They soon entered a large room where a another young woman who had blond hair and blue eyes with her hair tied up, and a young man with short and lucious brown hair, bright blue eyes, and looked unbelievably handsome were sitting and talking.  
  
Hello Mother, hello Venus; I would love to introduce to you: Ms Bellaluna Lehnsherr, she and her friends are staying here for the night."  
  
"Well hello Bellaluna, I'm David 9, and these are of course Venus and Serenity."  
  
Soon another young man entered the room, he's tall, has short blond hair, blue eyes, and has a calm and collected look to him,  
  
Bellaluna soon got a dizzy feeling, like she had seen him before and doesn't know why.  
  
"Hello, I'm the David 8, but you can simply call me David."  
  
"Hello father, this is Bellaluna Lehnsherr; she'll be staying for the night."  
  
"It is an honor meeting you Ms Lehnsherr."  
  
Bellaluna tried to speak but her mind was just blank, as if everything was gone.  
  
She soon shook her head and snapped out of it.  
  
"Thank you sir, I'd love to stay and chat but I better head off to bed, it was nice meeting you all, by the way."  
  
"The same with you."  
  
As Bellaluna was leaving the room, she noticed that there was a small hint of sadness in David's eyes, but she then got the dizzy feeling and left.  
  
While she was walking to the sleeping chamber she could hear the sound of a baby crying from beneath the walls, the closer she walked to the sleeping chamber the louder it got; then it was silent.  
  
She walked to her bed and laid down, she soon closed her eyes but then she heard a high pitched voice.  
  
"Try to find me, I know about your past."


	4. Origins of Bellaluna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellaluna looks deep within Weyland corps to find out about her past, but some doors should remain closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic childbirth and temporary stillbirth. procede with caution 
> 
> This was something I thought up months ago, and it was actually how I was gonna start it. 
> 
> I own none of the characters (except the OC's) the rest belong to Marvel

Bellaluna couldn't sleep, she tried to but each time she closed her eye, the same voice appears saying the same thing.

" _Try to find me, I know about your past._ "

With the voice it almost sounded like a young girl was saying it.

"Brandy are you awake?"

"I am now, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what it is?"

"I was wondering, do you know if there's any hidden rooms beneath the floors?"

"I think so, why do you ask?"

"Because I think the reason for me spacing out, having weird dreams is somewhere here beneath the floor.

"I don't know if finding out the answer is a good idea.".

"Why ?"

"Because you might not like the answer, and that ignorance is bliss."

"Well I'm going to look for it by myself then."

"No wait, Bellaluna come back."

Brandy then went after Bellaluna who had a flashlight with her and was walking towards a door that was far back in the hallway.

"What are you doing, if you go in there you could get into trouble."

"I don't care, I must find the answer."

Soon Bellaluna walked down a thing of stairs, as Brandy ran back to tell the others

The hallway  looked like there was nobody in it for years, there were dried drips of blood on the floor.

"Try to find me Bellaluna, I have the answers you want."

"What do you want, who the hell are you?"

"It should be obvious Bellaluna."

She soon noticed that the voice was coming from a window, she looked at the window and saw a newborn baby floating in the air, it's neck was bright red all around, it was covered in blood and it's right eye was closed.

Bellaluna could only feel fear in her, she didn't know what to say.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you." the baby said as her right eye opened, which was bright red and dripping with blood.

Bellaluna was freaking out now, how could this baby be her? The baby looked like it was dead.

"How the hell is that possible?"

"I'm you if you did not make it."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me and you'll find out."

Lunabella soon disappeared into thin air, and a scream could be heard down the hall.

Bellaluna soon followed the scream and the closer she was to the end of the hallway, the louder the scream was.  
Soon she turned to another hallway and there was a huge door at the end, and Lunabella was there; then vanished.

She soon ran to the door then stopped dead in her tracks, she began to ask herself if she should open the door.

"I should probably go back, it could be a trap; but I don't want to give up now."

"I can do this, 1...2...3." Bellaluna said as she opened the door with her eyes shut.

She heard the door close behind her, her eyes were still closed.

She then opened one eye, then both as she turned on the light.

Bellaluna then gasped in horror as she saw the room she was in, there was old medical equipment that was rusted, 2 film reel tins, and a birthing bed with dried blood stains in the end and on the floor beneath it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?"

Bellaluna then collapsed on the floor and crying hysterically with her neck in a huge amount of pain the whole time.

There was no answer and she soon noticed the tins, it looked like old film reels.

She grabbed them and and left the room, she soon walked into another room with a old projector.

"Do these reels show the truth about my past or not?"

"Maybe, but what you should be asking is do you want to know the truth... Or not?"

She soon decided to play them, she setted them up, and pressed the switch.

"Well, here goes nothing." Bellaluna said to herself. as she sat on a old chair.

"The reel started with a doctor, who looked to be about 30 years old and she had hair that reached to her neck."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lindsey Tyler, the following tapes are from an now abandoned project called "Project  
Ratdroid;" it was scrapped and never attempted again for ethical reasons, tapes must never be seen and... WHY DID WE TRY TO PLAY GOD, WHY?"

Soon the reel stopped, and the second one was sitting there.

"Do I really want to know what happened?"

"Well if I don't find out now, I'll probably never get another chance."

She soon placed the other one in.

It started with showing the room where Bellaluna found the chair but it was a lot cleaner looking, another doctor spoke into the camera.

This is Dr. Elizabeth Turner and it's been 9 months and one day since Project: Ratdroid started and things are going Smoothly, the incision has been made and the first child is ready to be born."

Soon Bellaluna noticed that her father Erik was there and her mother Charles as well, her Erik was holding Charles's hand while Charles was laying on the bed obviously in pain.

"Don't worry Charles it will all be over soon, and I promise that I'll stay by your side no matter what happens.

"It hurts so much."

"I understand it does, but it'll be worth it."

Soon a little baby was pulled out of the incision and cried right away.

"It's a girl."

"I have a suggestion for a beautiful name, Venus."

"We both think that's a lovely name."

"We're not out of the woods yet, there's two more babies to go."

"Erik are you still here?"

"Don't worry my friend, I'm still here and I promise I won't leave."

"Okay I see the head, I just need you to give a little push."

Soon the second baby was born and cried right away as well.

"It's a girl."

"I think the name Serenity would be a lovely name for her."

"Don't worry Professor, there's just one more baby now."

Soon Dr. Turner reached in and tried to pull the final baby out, but she couldn't find anything.

She then had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

He then screamed in pain and was laying flat on his back.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm afraid that the third baby has to be born naturally."

Charles was confused at first, but then realized what she meant.

"WHAT?" .

"We'll need to get through this as quickly as possible, so I need you to push right away."

So Charles pushed right away and the head came out, but then the sphincter muscle closed around the baby's neck.

"QUICK GET BACKUP, WE'RE LOSING ONE HERE!"

"Wait what's happening?"

"We need you to give one more push right now."

"I CAN'T, I JUST CAN'T!"

"Please Charles you must, if you don't the baby could die."

Soon he gave one big push while screaming in pain, and the final baby was born.

"It's a girl."

But there was complete silence, no cry came out of the baby.

Dr. Turner soon handed the baby over to Erik, the baby was just laying there in a blanket limp and lifeless.

"Date of Death: March 15th 1962."

"What happened, is my baby okay?"

He soon noticed Erik holding the baby, and realized she wasn't moving.

Erik then handed the baby to Charles, he noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"I decided to name her Bellaluna."

"No, oh please god no."

Charles started sobbing his eyes out.

David soon noticed that Bellaluna's hand was twitching.

"Please Bellaluna, don't be dead."

Erik started sobbing as well.

Then they heard and saw the most beautiful thing, Bellaluna moving her arms and crying.

"Erik you won't believe it, but Bellaluna is alive."

"Really?"

He soon noticed Bellaluna moving her arms and legs, and also crying.

"She's alive, we're really happy to finally see you Bellaluna."

Soon the film stopped, and Bellaluna just stood there in shock.

That can't be, it has to be fake... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

She was waiting for Lunabella to answer, but there was nothing, she began to ask herself if she was losing her mind.

Suddenly an alarm went off and she started running towards the exit, as fast as she could

She then realized she was lost and ended up back in the birthing room, she then fainted.

"She woke up in a bright white empty space, there was nothing there only here.

She continued walking for what seemed like hours, when she noticed Lunabella laying on the ground.

"Is all what was on those films, true?"

"Yes, they hid it from you."

"Well what's gonna happen to you?"

"Nothing, just gonna wake up... wake up."

Lunabella was then repeating wake up.

"Wake Up Bellaluna."

"What happened?"

"Venus found you laying unconscious in the lower level medical room, and then dragged you here."

"Wait where are the others?"

They were taken back to Manhatten, but we had to inject enough tranquilizers to knock out a heard of dinosaurs on Thora because she wasn't cooperating and refused to leave."

"Um Pama, Dad, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes."

"I was wondering, where did I really come from?"

"Bella, I'm afraid we haven't been very honest, all that you saw in those film reels were true."

"Wait so that means..."

"Yes, not only were you the yongest of triplets, but you were born dead for 8 minutes."

"But how could Venus and Serenity be my sisters? They look nothing like me, they have blond hair and I never seen anyone on either side of the family with blond hair."

"Well this might be difficult to explain, but remember when I told you about how your father and I got drunk and one thing lead to another?"

"Yes, what about it?" .

"Well I didn't tell you the whole story, there some someone else there as well who we met at said bar."

It took a while for Bellaluna to make the connection, she then looked at David and it all added up

 

"I was concived in a Ménage á trois, wasn't I?"

"Yes, and David's your second father."

After a moment of silence, Bellaluna then said

"Why did you hide this and why did you separate me and my sisters?"

"Because we didn't want anyone to know because since your sisters looked too different, people would've asked questions."

"With Project: Ratdroid, what is it exactly?"

"It was this hidden joint project by the CIA and Weyland to create a mutant/android hybrid for, to see if they can do so, in case they needed to in the future."

"So that's the reason I was made, because they wanted to see if they can; I was nothing but a experiment gone wrong."

"When you look at it like that, yes; but that doesn't mean you're fathers and I didn't love the three of you any less, we were filled with so much joy when you were all born, and we were heart broken when we had to leave your sisters behind."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because when you died, we felt as if there was no hope in the world and an emptiness in our hearts.

And through out you life ever since we took you home, we had held you close to our hearts; and for a moment, our heart beated as one."

Bellaluna was silent for a moment and realized she was telling the truth, she then embraced her sisters and then David.

The next day Bellaluna, Charles and Erik were waiting to head back to New York, Bellaluna decided to visit her sisters and second father one last time.

"Well, it has been a interesting day huh?"

"Yes, it has been."

"I'll try to visit you guys if I can."

"Okay."

"Goodbye daddy."

"Farewell Bellaluna, I'm so proud of what you have accomplished."

"Thanks, farewell and I love you all."

After saying their goodbyes, Scott was waiting out side with the van.

On the way back, Bellaluna was staring off into space; thinking about what has happened.

Chances are good that the media will know and it will be a big news story, she rests her head in her father's arms wondering what will happen next and realizing that nothing will be the same ever again.

But she then realized that she not only she shouldn't let her past define her, but that she shouldn't let it get to her to the point of madness.


End file.
